disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
No More Kings
"No More Kings" is a song in Schoolhouse Rock!, which can be seen in America Rock. The song teaches us how America was founded. Lyrics Rockin' and a-rollin', splishin' and a-splashin', Over the horizon, what can it be? The pilgrims sailed the sea To find a place to call their own. In their ship Mayflower, They hoped to find a better home. They finally knocked on Plymouth Rock And someone said, "We're there. It may not look like home But at this point I don't care." Oh, they were missing Mother England, They swore their loyalty until the very end. "Anything you say, King, It's OK, King, You know it's kinda scary on your own. Gonna build a new land the way we planned. Could you help us run it till it's grown?" They planted corn, you know, They built their houses one by one, And bit by bit they worked Until the colonies were done. They looked around, Yeah, up and down, And someone said, "Hurray! If the king could only see us now He would be proud of us today." They knew that now they'd run their own land, But George the Third still vowed He'd rule them till the end. "Anything I say, do it my way now. Anything I say, do it my way. Don't you get to feeling independent 'Cause I'm gonna force you to obey." He taxed their property, He didn't give them any choice. And back in England, He didn't give them any voice. (That's called taxation without representation, and it's not fair!) But when the Colonies complained The king said: "I don't care!" He even has the nerve To tax our cup of tea. To put it kindly, King, We really don't agree. Gonna show you how we feel. We're gonna dump this tea! And turn this harbor into The biggest cup of tea in history! They wanted no more Mother England. They knew the time had come For them to take command. "It's very clear you're being unfair, King, No matter what you say, we won't obey. Gonna hold a revolution now, King, And we're gonna run it all our way!" With no more kings... We're gonna elect a president! (No more kings) He's gonna do what the people want! (No more kings) We're gonna run things our way! (No more kings) Nobody's gonna tell us what to do! Rockin' and a-rollin', splishin' and a-splashin', Over the horizon, what can it be? Looks like it's going to be a free country. Trivia *Tom Yohe, one of the producers, voices King George III laughing and noises when he summons the england soldiers in the song. Goofs * During on the song, King George III's Crown and Clothes switch colors on some scenes. * When King George III looks at the audience while the line "That's called taxation without representation, and it's not fair!" is said, George's Crown turn white for a split-second, then turns back to red when George Laughs. Category:Songs Category:Schoolhouse Rock! songs Category:America Rock songs Category:Educational songs